Kyou mo Kani-za no Lucky Item wa
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble atau ficlet yang mengisahkan tentang Midorima Shintarou dan sahabat masa kecilnya, Shiromiya Rea, yang bermasalah dengan lucky item si hijau. (Warning inside)


_Hanya sekumpulan drabble atau ficlet yang mengisahkan tentang Midorima Shintarou dan sahabat masa kecilnya, Shiromiya Rea, yang bermasalah dengan_ lucky item _si hijau._

 **.**

 **Kyou mo Kani-za no Lucky Item wa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Chara : Midorima, OC (Shiromiya Rea)**

 **.**

 **Genre : Friendship , Humor**

 **.**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This fict (?) is belong to me, even I know nobody want to claim this absurd story.**

 **.**

 **Warning : gaje, garing, AU? Entahlah :v, OC, OOC, ngebosenin, tata bahasa dan alur cerita tidak jelas beserta teman seperkawanan nya. (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **First Lucky Item : Stetoscope**_

" _Ohayou_ , Midori-chan," sapa Shiromiya kepada lelaki bersurai hijau yang baru memasuki kelas. " _Kyou mo kani-za no_ lucky item _wa_..."

"Stetoskop, dengan peringkat 10, _nanodayo_." sambung Midorima yang barusan dipanggil Midori-chan sambil duduk di bangkunya. " _Kyou mo uo-za no_ lucky item _wa..._ " Midorima merogoh-rogoh saku celana hitamnya.

"Jepit rambut, peringkat 2. _Wakatteru yo_ ," Shiromiya menunjuk jepit rambut hitam yang bertengger di surai putih yang dikuncir dua bawahnya itu. "Kau tahu, aku tak mempercayai ramalan, tetapi kau selalu mendesakku untuk membawa _lucky item_ zodiakku setiap hari, Midori-chan."

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu, Shiromiya. Hari ini Pisces tidak diperbolehkan memanggil Cancer dengan sebutan seperti itu."

Shiromiya tidak mengindahkan perkataan Midorima barusan. "Panggil aku Recchan saja, lagipula kita kan sahabat sejak kecil," kata Shiromiya sambil duduk di bangkunya yang berada di samping Midorima. "Jadi, aku tidak melihat stetoskopmu, Midori-chan. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Shiromiya.

"Tidak, Recchan," jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sepersekian senti itu. "Dan apa boleh buat, kau memaksaku memanggilmu dengan panggilan _memalukan_ seperti itu, _nanodayo_."

"Seri," kata Shiromiya tidak jelas sambil melahap roti cokelat yang daritadi belum dimakannya. "Kau mau aku membantumu?" tawar gadis bersurai putih diikat dua bawah itu.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana tempat mencari stetoskop selain di rumah sakit, Recchan?"

"Kalau kau tahu stetoskop di rumah sakit, kenapa kau tidak meminta ayahmu untuk meminjamkan satu, Midori-chan?"

"Aku berusaha!" seru Midorima frustasi. "Aku sudah _dogeza_ berpuluh-puluh kali, tapi—"

"Ayahmu kejam juga ya," tanggap Shiromiya sambil menyesap susu kotaknya. "Aku rasa aku tahu dimana stetoskop yang dekat dari sini, dekat sekali malah."

"Dimana?!"

"Lab IPA."

"Kau tahu darimana, _nanodayo_?!"

"Aku anggota _science club_ sekaligus pengurus lab IPA, ingat?"

"Kita kesana!" seru Midorima sambil menarik tangan Shiromiya dan bergegas berlari menuju lab IPA.

" _Cho-chotto matte yo_ , Midori-chan!" seru Shiromiya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang kelewat (?) OOC itu. "Ah, _ohayou_ , Taka-chan!" sapa Shiromiya pada lelaki bersurai malam belah tengah yang barusan melewati mereka.

" _Ohayou mo_... Shiro-chan, Shin-chan?! Kalian mau kemana?!" seru Takao heran sambil memerhatikan si putih dan si hijau.

"Ke lab IPA buat nyari _lucky item_!" jawab Midorima. "Kau tunggu di kelas saja _nanodayo_!"

Takao—yang masih heran— berjalan menuju kelas. Midorima dan Shiromiya masih berlari dan tentu saja, menarik perhatian siswa-siswi Shuutoku yang berada di koridor.

Misalnya seperti ini.

"Itu Midorima Shintarou ya?"

"Kok gandengan sama cewek sih?"

" _Notice me_ Kouhai!"

Lupakan tiga yang barusan.

"Ah, terkunci!"

Shiromiya dan Midorima hanya menatap pintu kayu kokoh di hadapannya. Bahkan setelah Shiromiya memutar kenop pintunya berkali-kali, pintu itu tetap terkunci.

Ya iyalah. Kecuali kalau tenaganya terlalu kuat, yang ada kenopnya patah.

" _Omae wa baka_ , Recchan! Kalau kau memutarnya terus, pintunya bisa rusak _nanodayo_!" seru Midorima.

"Ya jadi harus bagaimana Midori-chan?"

"Dobrak saja!"

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

"YANG ADA MALAH TAMBAH RUSAK _AHO_!"

Yang _baka_ atau _aho_ sebenarnya siapa sih.

"Ya sudah, begini saja _nanodayo_!" Midorima menyambar jepit rambut dari rambut Shiromiya dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Hasilnya...

Terbuka.

Masalahnya, sejak kapan Midorima Shintarou berbakat menjadi maling?

"Midori-chan hebat!" seru Shiromiya. Mereka memasuki lab IPA dan mengobrak-abrik meja guru di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa kita mengambil stetoskop disini, _nanodayo_?" bisik Midorima sambil meletakkan kotak jangka sorong di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku kan pengurusnya," bisik Shiromiya. Gadis beriris _ruby_ tersebut masih mengobrak-abrik isi laci meja guru lab IPA. Sampai...

Wah. Ada benda berbentuk seperti _earphone_ , tetapi bagian untuk telinganya terbuat dari besi, dan di ujung kabel terdapat bundaran besi.

Eh? Itu kan stetoskop?!

"Ini dia stetoskopnya!" seru Shiromiya sambil memungut stetoskop dari bagian paling dalam isi laci meja itu, lalu dia berikan stetoskop itu pada Midorima.

"Akhirnya _nanodayo_... ketemu juga..." kata Midorima haru seperti ibu yang menemukan anaknya setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Eh gak deng.

Sekarang permasalahannya adalah, bagaimana mereka mengunci pintu lab IPA yang tadi dibuka paksa oleh Midorima?

"Oi! Shin-chan, Shiro-chan, kalian disini rupanya," sahut suara familiar dari luar lab. "Ternyata pintu lab-nya tidak dikunci ya, padahal aku bawa kuncinya loh. Tertinggal di loker meja Shiro-chan."

Takao melempar-lemparkan kuncinya ke udara dengan santai dan tenang. Sedangkan...

"TAKA-CHAN/BAKAO!" teriak Shiromiya dan Midorima kesal.

"Heh? Kenapa kalian berdua?" tanya Takao tanpa rasa bersalah.

"K... kau..." Mata Shiromiya mulai gelap sebelah, yang terlihat hanyalah satu manik _ruby_ yang bersinar menyeramkan.

"HARUSNYA KAU BAWA DARI TADI ( _NANODAYO_ )!"

 **Pesan moral : Jangan pernah percaya ramalan, apalagi Oha-asa. Sesat, wahai kawanku sekalian.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yuhuuuu~ cie yang ketemu fict gua lagi :v /dibantai**

 **Harusnya ni fict completed atau tbc ya? Tbc aja kali ya?**

 **/re : katanya udah jera bikin multichap thor./**

 **Oke, fict ini memang di statusnya** _ **complete**_ **, tapi sebenernya masih lanjut, entah sampe kapan. Sebenernya bisa complete bisa tbc sih. Karena dari satu chap ke chap yang lain ga ada hubungannya.**

 **Kesimpulannya adalah, saya bakal** **gantung** **ni fict. Ga tau kapan update, yang penting ide ga membusuk di otak. (?)**

 **Yup, segitu aja A/N dari saya.**

 **Salam Pacman :v**

 **Milo Gosok.**


End file.
